1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to improved curable resin compositions, as also surface coatings and dry lubricants formulated therefrom. More specifically, it deals with improved polyester type or epoxy type resin compositions comprising the resin, dimethylsilicone, polytratrafluoroethylene, a filler powder (which consists of ultra high molecular weight polyethylene and optionally, ouricury wax) and a pigment, which compositions cure to a hard, smooth surface with a low coefficient of friction. For use outdoors, stabilizers against ultraviolet light (UV) degradation are added to the subject compositions.
A great deal of research effort has been directed in recent times toward the development of hard smooth surfaces for use as ice skating surfaces and for other similar recreational uses. Most of the reported compositions and surface coatings suffer from serious limitations and drawbacks in terms of durability, high cost of installation and maintenance, shrinkage, degradation of the chemicals used, and manufacturing problems.
The subject invention utilizes a new "filler" material, which is a mixture of dimethyl silicone, polytratrafluoroethylene, polyethylene and ouricury wax, which mixture is commercially available under the trademark "Polyuracarbosil" (manufactured by Cetnus Chemical Company) which enhances and vastly improves the overall durability, skatability, and water resistance. The shrinkage factor of the surface coated with the subject composition is minimized and the surface friction is considerably lowered thereby improving the bonding strength. The compositions of the subject invention may be bonded to any suitably prepared substrate such as concrete, wood, plastic or metal surface by trowelling, painting or coating to a desired thickness or sprayed on when a thin-set flooring is desired. The surface may be further improved for skatability by the application of a thin layer of the conditioner composition provided herein. This conditioner composition may be removed by the cleanser composition provided and reapplied later to regenerate the skating surface. This process of application and removal of the conditioner composition may be repeated several times over a long period of time without affecting the desirable characteristics of the coated surface.
Thus, the surfaces treated with the subject resin composition may be converted and used alternately as ice skating or roller skating surfaces, decks, flooring, dance floors, or shuffle boards. The resin composition may also be used for coating wood paneling, for waterproof lumber, concrete block coating and swimming pool coatings. When epoxy type resin is used, the composition is eminently suited for outdoor use. The compositions may also be cured in block form, pulverized and dispersed over a substrate thus instantly transforming it to a dance floor, shuffle board or the like, or used as a dry filler with other resin systems or as a dry lubricant in door glides or for similar purposes. As an ice skating surface, the subject resin composition offers an excellent, viable replacement for the existing expensive, energy-consuming refrigeration systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A large number of surface coating materials for various purposes have been formulated and reported. For purposes of this subject invention, the most relevant are discussed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,945 teaches the use of a porous polymer sheet with the pores therein filled with a silicone lubricant, for use as an ice skating surface. However, with said surface, the surface lubricant must be carefully monitored and its optimum level maintained as otherwise, the skatability and smoothness of the surface will be lost.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,817 deals with surface coating compositions comprising polyester resin, wax and flock, for use as synthetic ice skating surfaces and for other similar smooth surfaces. These formulations are extremely difficult to mix and do not yield a smooth uniform, homogeneous product for application or spraying. Thus, the surfaces obtained from these compositions do not yield the highly smooth and skatable surfaces desirable for ice skating purposes. These compositions lack the desirable characteristics such as ease of blending and application, stripping, preparation and durability.